The Road Less Traveled By
by Josephine Rayne
Summary: Whatever Caitie is not telling is puting her life in danger....Completed!
1. No Questions Asked

Disclaimer: I don't own In A Heartbeat  
  
A/N Thanks to Aricraze for help  
  
The Road Less Traveled By  
  
Ch. 1- No Questions Asked   
  
"So how's Mike?" Val asked her best friend.  
  
"Great, fine." Caitie mumbled, without even looking up from her lock.   
  
"Something wrong?" Val questioned. For months Caitie had been dating, Michael Anderson, a guy she had meet a concert, she seem pretty happy with him until a few days ago; now he was barely mentioned.  
  
"Nope, everything is fine." Val wanted to ask her more questions, but her beeper when off. "We'll talk later," she called rushing out of the school.  
***  
"Where were you?" Mike asked Caitie in her room.  
  
"With Jamie."  
  
"I don't want you to see that guy."  
  
"We're just friends I told you."  
  
"Caitie." he said pulling her closer. "No, Jamie alright. You're my girlfriend."  
  
"But, he's my best friend," Caitie protested.  
  
"No more," he said sternly this time, grabbing her wrist hard.   
  
"Your hurting me." Caitie replied as he let go.  
  
"I don't know why you make me hurt you. I'm sorry." he kissed her.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry too. It was my fault. I won't see Jamie anymore." When ever she was around Mike, her strength, confidence, and courage seemed to disappear. She wasn't herself with him and he made her feel like everything was her fault, like she deserved anything he did to her.   
***  
"Have you noticed that Caitie's been acting strange?" Val asked Jamie.  
  
"I haven't really talked to Caitie lately. Why?"  
  
"That's my point, she hasn't been talking to anyone."   
  
Jamie shrugged. "She's busy, with Mike."  
  
"I know, but she's acting differently then she has with other guys."  
  
"Why don't you ask Caitie?"  
***  
A/N Please tell me what you think  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. More Lies, All Alone

A/N This chapter is intense and graphic, and has some violence so I changed the rating of this story to R… last chapter  
  
The Road Less Traveled By  
  
Ch 2- More Lies, All Alone  
  
Caitie's life was no longer her own. She distanced herself from everyone she once cared about. Especially Jamie and Val.   
  
"Something's wrong, Caitie. Val notices it too. Tell me." Jamie asked her.  
  
"Your just jealous of Mike and me. Your trying to break us up. Nothing's wrong Jamie, just leave me alone." Caitie said, rushing away. When she went to go meet Mike, he yelled at her for seeing Jamie. He had threaten to hurt Jamie if she was seen with him again. That was the first time Mike hit her. Really hit her. A bruise had formed over her left eye, that she had to cover with makeup.   
  
That had been the first time, but not the last. After the hitting came more frequent. Over little things. Over big things. Caitie felt like she was walking on egg shells.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll never do it again." Mike always promised her after, and for some reason she always believed him, and tried to make sure he was happy. Mike was always sweet and caring after he said he was sorry. Bringing her gifts and cards. He became the guy she fell in love with then.   
  
But, it always happened again. She was afraid of him. Afraid of what he might do next. So, she told him they were over, but then Mike said he commit suicide if she left him.   
  
So, she didn't.  
  
Caitie felt alone and ashamed. She didn't know who she could talk to. Then one night Mike starting calling her names and threatening to kill her. He beat her badly. Hitting her on the head, in her chest. When he left she could barely stand. She tried to cover up the cuts and bruises in the bathroom before her parents came home. But, she couldn't fix her arm it was broken, she could tell. She thought her ribs might be too.  
  
Should she go to the hospital? What if Mike found out? He'd do something worse to her. She'd call Val. Val could help her, she was an EMT.   
***  
"Caitie, how did this happen? You should go to the hospital." Val replied. Caitie looked horrible, she could not believe she had gotten all this from falling down the stairs. Caitie said nothing. "Did your father do this to you?" Val asked her. Now, Val liked Charlie Roth. He was a good guy and she couldn't believe he'd do this to his own daughter. Caitie shook her head. "No, it wasn't my dad."   
  
"Then who? Jamie?"  
  
"It was, Mike." she said softly.   
  
"He did this to you? We need to call the police, get you some help." Val.  
  
"No! He said he'd kill me." Caitie exclaimed.   
  
"Caitie. That's way we need to tell. He *could* kill you if we don't tell."   
  
"Alright."  
***  
"We can arrest your boyfriend and get a PPO, a personal protection order. " Mrs. Harding said at the hospital, near Caitie's bed. "Did he rape you?"  
  
"He tried to, but no." Caitie replied. Val stood next to her, in disbelieve. She couldn't all this had been happening to her.   
  
"We'll keep you safe, don't worry." the lady said. "Your parents are on their way."   
***  
(Months later)  
  
"Hey, Caitie." Jamie said running up to her, she hugged him. "How's Mike?"  
  
"He's getting help, he's whole family too." Caitie replied. He was no longer angry at Mike. It turns out he had seen he's father hit, his mother and when he grew up he thought that was the right thing to do. It wasn't a excuse, but Caitie was just glad Mike was getting help.  
  
"How are *you*?"  
  
"I'm great." she replied smiling.   
  
"I'm glad." Jamie said. "I'm also glad you got help, before he could really hurt. you." Caitie nodded.   
  
"Let's go in." Caitie said walking towards the station.  
***  
A/N Was that 2 fast??  
  
Here is information on Domestic Violence that I used:  
http://www.domesticviolence.org  
  
  
  



End file.
